The Kiss
by Allana2112
Summary: A bet between Edward and Bella... who can last the longest without seeing the other... I suck at summaries sorry!


**The Kiss**

* * *

One-Shot

Don't Own Anything.

Ok… this is my first story… It's a Twilight fanfic.. it from Bella's point of view… Please don't hate it! … Well... That's all I have to say… Hope you like!

* * *

I sat at my empty table in my English class and tried to listen to the teacher but I just couldn't focus. I daydreamed until the bell ran. Jessica met me in the hall way and started to talk to me about the next guy she had her eyes on or something like that. I nodded and tried to keep up but my mind just kept going back to the conversation I had had with Edward earlier that morning.

"_Hunting?" I asked. _

"_Yes. Emmett wishes to go on a hunting trip. He knows that I can not be away from you for long, that's why he proposed we go during school. So I know you're somewhere safe and you'll be able to keep yourself busy." He explained. He sighed, "I told Emmett that I can't… at first. But then he started to say that he missed all the times we used to spend together and how many times he had gone hunting with me and left Rosalie behind, when I was trying to hold myself back from killing you." He whispered that last part. _

_I frowned. "You sound like your trying to get my permition to spend a day with your brother." _

_He looked at me with a cocked smile, "I am." _

_I blinked. "Edward, I don't mind if you go hunting with Emmett. He's your brother! You have a right to spend time with him." _

_He leaned closer to my face. "Does that mean that you're willing to go a whole day without me?" _

_My breath caught and I tried to think it through despite the distraction his lips presented. Could I go a whole day without Edward? I had done it before. In fact I did it every sunny day. I smiled and leaned closer. "Just watch me." _

_He laughed and leaned away. "Is that a challenge?" _

_"No." I said and leaned closer. "But I've done it before. So one day wouldn't be so bad." I leaned in to close the distance but he put his finger to my lips and leaned even farther away with his breath taking smile. _

_"Ok. One day without me. No kissing. No hugging. No touching. Nothing! We're going cold turkey. We'll see who can last the longest." He said as he stood and moved to my window. _

_I opened my mouth to say something but he was already gone. I ran to the window but he was no were to be found. _

_24 hours without Edward_. "Can I really do it?"

"What?" Jessica asked as we walked to lunch.

"What?" I said.

"You just said, 'Can I really do it?' Do what?"

"Oh, hmm, the homework for tonight from calculus. It seams really hard."

"Oh." She said and let it go. She seemed upset that I had changed whatever subject we were on. I sighed. _Well, at least I still have Alice_. I went through the line and went to our table to find Alice sitting there. She smiled when I came towards the chair next to her.

"Hello Bella."

"Hi Alice."

"How is your day going?" She asked with a wicked twinkle in her eyes.

"Perfectly fine." I answered as I took a bit of my sandwich.

She razed one delicate eye brow at me. "Really?"

"Will Edward hear this conversation?"

She smiled and said. "Probably."

"Then, yes. I'm fine."

"As apposed to wonderful?" She asked.

I sigh and she giggled. "Bella, no one is making you do this. Do you want me to tell Edward you give?"

"No." I said with a frown. "And yes someone did make me do this. I had no say in it. Edward started it. But now that I'm in I'm not giving up."

Alice nodded. "This will be interesting. I don't see who will win yet, but knowing you two, I'd say Edward will give in first."

I swallowed a swig of lemonade. "Why's that?"

She giggled. "He's already feeling the lose of your presents. Even though you're only a few miles away and I'm here watching over you he still feels uncomfortable being away from you." Her golden eyes locked with mine. "He just loves you so much."

I smiled. "Does it seem bad that I'm not begging you to take me to him?"

She shook her head. "No. You're just more practical and you know you'll see him soon."

And she was right. I missed Edward so much but I knew I would see him later this evening one way or another.

Later in gym my mind was clouded with my thoughts of what Edward may be doing that I didn't notice the dodge ball until it hit me in the side of the head and I landed on my behind.

"Ow." I sighed as I headed over towards the bench, rubbing my checks, when the coach blew his whistle at me.

"What are you doing Swan?"

I looked at him and pointed to my face. "I got hit. I'm out."

"Head injures don't count." He said. _What? Like that makes sence_. "You're still in the game. But the person who hit you is out. D'you hear me John?" He yelled at the boy who must have hit me. "You're outta here."

The other team glared at me as I made it back to the court. This was not good. John had been their best player. And they were not happy to have him gone. I swallowed as the coach blew the whistle to single the start of the game and the whole team took aim for me.

"Ow." I wined to myself as I drove home. I couldn't wait to get home. _Maybe Edward will be there waiting for me_. I sighed. I knew that he wouldn't be. But I could still hope.

I walked into the house and called out. No one answered. I felt even worse now. I walked upstairs and put my stuff in my room. I headed back down stairs and started to make dinner. I made lasagna. That didn't take too much thoughts and I couldn't mess it up. Knowing my luck today I would get lucky to just not set the house on fire. My mind was so wrapped up with Edward that I couldn't do anything. I set the lasagna into the stove and headed upstairs to do my homework.

I was just finishing my last math problem when I heard Charlie pulling up the drive way. I headed down stairs to take the lasagna out of the oven. When I opened the stove door I was met with a face full of smoke. I coughed and waved it out of my face and grabbed an oven mitten and pulled out the burnt cheese mess. Charlie walked into the kitchen then with a huge smile, until he saw the burnt food in my hands and it fell from his face. I smiled apologetically and closed the door.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Hmmm. I didn't set the timer and I left it in too long. Sorry dad."

He chuckled a little to himself as he grabbed the phone. "How about I call for pizza?"

I looked at the cheesy mess in my hand and looked up at him and asked, "Don't you even want to give it a try?"

He laughed and dialed the number. I sighed and placed the container on the counter.

After dinner I took a long hot shower. I washed with care as I had a few bruises from P.E. When I got out, I toweled myself dry and got into my p.j.'s and headed for bed. I sat on my bed and looked at the clock. It was 10:25. I could wait up for him. I grabbed a book and turned on his CD. I read for a while until I heard foot steps on the stairs and Charlie opened my door.

"Bella? I thought you had already gone to bed." I looked at the clock. It was 11:40. I had waited an hour and he still wasn't here.

"Sorry dad. I was just reading a book and lost track of the time."

He gave me a funny look before saying, "Night Bells. Get some sleep." And turned off my light.

I crawled under my quilt and stared at my clock. My eye lids got heavier and heavier as the little two dots blinked the seconds away. At 11:58 I finally closed my eyes and allowed myself to relax. _I guess he's not coming_. I sighed as I started to fall a sleep.

Something cold touched my face. I stirred a little. Something pulled the quilt off of me and picked up my hand. I forced my eye open as I felt something cold press against my wrist. Edward sat on my bed next to me. His eyes glowed gold in the darkness of my room. He met my gaze and smiled with his lips still next to my wrist. My gaze fell to the clock for a spit second. It was 12:01. I had been a sleep for three minutes. I blinked a few times and then looked back up at him. "So, who won?" I asked.

He chuckled and lied down next to me. "I believe you did. I got here about five minutes ago. So technically I lost." He chucked and leaned in to rub his nose against mine. A shiver ran down my spine.

"So, what do I win?"

He came closer and kissed my neck, sending waves of suspense down my spine. "What would you like?" He asked against my skin. He moved and took me into his arms. He held me against his chest and held me tighter then normal. I hissed. He released me at once and leapt from the bed. "Bella? Are you ok? What did I do? Did I hurt you? What is it?"

I waved my hands at him to stop the questions. "It wasn't you. I got attacked in gym today." He razed his eye brows in shock. "I'm fine. I just upset the other team and we were playing doge ball so they got even." I chuckled and then winced at the memory.

He looked at me with longing eyes. "Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. This was such a stupid idea. I'll never do that again."

I looked at him with disbelief. "You'll never leave my side to go hunting with your brother again?" I asked.

He stared at me for a moment and then sighed. I chuckled and he frowned. "Are you sure you're ok? I could go get you some ice. Or some Tylenol."

I shook my head. "I'm fine. Besides, I still haven't gotten my prize yet."

He looked at me for a moment seeming to judge whether or not to believe me. When I sighed he finally smiled and came back to the bed, but he did not lie down again. "What would you like?" He asked.

I thought for a moment and then realized what I really wanted was for him to just kiss me. "A kiss."

He just sat beside me and slowly took my hand in his. He slowly began to kiss up my arm and then stopped and said, "You should probably get some sleep." I glared at him as best I could. And he laughed quietly. "At least try."

So I lied in my bed, waiting for sleep to come. But it couldn't. I just couldn't relax. My palms itched. My toes tingled. My stomach was tied in knots. Every nerve on my body was alert and aware of ever spot he touched. They screamed for him to touch them. To touch every inch of my body. But all he did was kiss my hand. My finger tips. My wrist. I with held an inner groan when his lips left my skin. He chuckled to himself. As if he knew how much I wanted him to touch me. But he couldn't know. He can't read my mind.

"What do you want me to kiss next?" He asked in a playful tune.

I hesitated. I didn't know how to sum up the fact that every nerve wanted his attention at the exact same time. Then it came to me. I smiled as I breathed the word, "Me."

He smiled as he took my face in his cold hands and leaned in very slowly. Almost painfully slow. I wanted to close the distance between us, but I held very still. And as his lips met mine my heart misbehaved for him the way it always did. I felt his lips curve up in a smile but he didn't pull away. Slowly his hands moved from my face to my neck to my back as he held me. I leaned in and wrapped my arms around his neck. I opened my mouth and sighed in pleasure. He pulled back only an inch or so and rested his forehead against mine. He sighed and chuckled. He kissed my forehead and then held me to his chest. I closed my eyes and breathed in his wonderful scent. I sighed as I listened to his breathing come and go. "Good night, love." He whispered as he pulled the quilt over us and I fell to sleep in his arms.

* * *

I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if I suck and shouldn't write another… or if I'm good and should keep going! I love you all! Heheh!


End file.
